


Beholder

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [6]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does existence look like? Poem. Post-Ep 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More bingo prompts. This is for 092 - prompt: beautiful. Here's me attempting at poetry!

_Beholder_

From one moment, there is another.

Arrow.

It flies.

Around it comes despair.

The instants pass and linger

All within one moment.

Then it is another moment.

All it is is hope.

Hope and sakura petals and a child.

A child trapped before woman.

A child who continues to smile.

Even her tears are smiling.

So the dead smile as she leads them away.

All but one. One remains stubborn.

One wishes for an elixir.

One wishes.

But one wish is all they ever get.


End file.
